Love's Gonna Change Everything I feel ON Hold
by BBJamkoGGRogan2018
Summary: Revamping this series slow and steady rush. This will be story three...I am currently working on C1 of S1 [Love needs time now or never] that starts this series off... this series remains Rogan...there will be some AU storylines but is a Rogan pairing story for Rogan/Sophies fans to enjoy
1. C1: My life, My choice Edited

**Rogan Series: Slow and Steady Rush Story 3**

 **[ I am re-working this series at the moment... it will start with S1 this time for those readers who like to read in order. This will remain S3 with some minor changes to account for events that occur in Stories 1 and 2. This Series is Rogan start to finish. The Genres will be Romance, Humor, Hurt, Comfort Drama. The Hurt comfort and Drama relate to Rory's relationship with Lorelai and Logan's with Shira. Odette will attempt to provide drama but will be contently outsmarted. I am in the process of re-vamping all my stories as some storylines were two similar. Please be patient. I do have some completed chapters. My brother is editing some of them for me.]**

 **Story one is this series is probably going to be Isn't that the way Love's suppose to be**

 **Love's Gonna Change Everything I Feel**

 **AN: This is set during 7x21 [unto the breach] forward. Logan starts to walk away after Rory's comment of not yet. He loves Rory but doesn't know if there's a compromise to be made. Rory sees the reality of what could happen if she doesn't go after him. How that would turn her into exactly who she didn't want to be [selfish, Lorelai]. However, is Rory loving her mother while putting Logan first enough for Lorelai Victoria Gilmore?**

 **Chapter 1: My life, my Choice**

Rory was standing there watching Logan walk away. She couldn't do it not even preserve her repaired relationship with Lorelai. She found herself running not caring that Lorelai was yelling after her. She reached Logan just before he reached for the driver side door of his car. Rory was willing to put everything on the line to keep him from walking away.

"Logan, wait, please just wait," said Rory. "I love you I'm not lying about that but I scared. I am so scared of taking that jump but not because I don't want to have that with you. All I've ever seen is mom's relationships failing. We're young, I've gotten no offers for jobs at all. Mom doesn't know I overheard her call Mitchum. She asked that he cut off certain opportunities to be so I'd be more unsure of following my heart and would go with my head. But Logan even in my mind when I saw you turn and walk away I knew I could just leave it where it stood. I love you. But none of my worries mean that I don't marriage and forever with you because at some point I want that Logan. You've always been the only person I see that future with, as hard as Dean tried to push that conversation I just never saw it."

"Then marry me Ace," said Logan. "We don't have to set a date now or even within the next year or even the next two. I willing to take a route while engaged that's comfortable for you. Both comfortable with the idea of having a secure job before we get married and with the timing of the wedding itself. Getting engaged right now and giving our selves some time in new jobs is enough for me right now Ace. I just need us to take some kind of step forward. I love you and you're my whole world Ace. I need for you to see me that same way. I get you and your mom have a bond that unlike most mothers and daughters. I can't ever replace her but at some point Ror I need to be more important than your mother. I know I cannot replace her but the choices made need to take me into account before her. This is not about destroying your bond with Lorelai, if she chooses to take it that way it's on her, it about strengthening the bond we share."

"We can really wait with a wedding date and settle into life wherever we go? We can wait to settle into or find jobs before we talk about a wedding date getting set? I really do want that future I need to know you can wait Logan is we do get engaged now because we are so young. But by the same account I don't want to be my mom late three something with a half-hearted very short attempt at marriage and multiple failed engagements either. I want to find that middle ground that she's never really tried to find," asked Rory.

"Yes we can," said Logan.

"Then yes I'll marry you. Logan you've matter more to me than mom since you went to London. The day after your graduation I had to figure out if this future was what I wanted. It's the only way I could deal with the long distance for the five months we did. I think that what bothers mom is when you were in London school kept me here. But I graduated today, nothing ties me to Stars Hollow or the State of Connecticut now. That is unless I make the choose to let it. I suspect mom wanted to help that choice along. Attempting to convince me of the need to have some wide-open future by limiting jobs. She seemed to attempt to limit anything that didn't fit into the life plan she claimed I formed at age 4. She limited anything not directly related also to the path toward foreign correspondences field of journalism," said Rory. "When Lane wanted to offer her advice to me I really should have had that conversation because maybe I would have figured this out without you nearly walking right out of my life."

Logan took the engagement ring from the bridal set back out of the blue velvet box. They were out of Lorelai's sight so she didn't know what was happening and she didn't like that. She was sure her call to Mitchum would resolve the problem. She was alway certain that she hung up before Rory could hear her side of the conversation. Mitchum was attempting to keep Logan from officially walking from HPG which had been his reason for helping the request that Lorelai had begged of him. Logan slipped the platinum infinity diamond engagement ring out of the box and onto Rory's left ring finger. This glamorous setting features delicate strands of diamonds and emeralds twisting together to create a stunning band (0.20 total carat weight). The stone in the center was a marquise shaped diamond that was ¾ of a carat. It was part of a bridal set of rings, the wedding band was a Platinum infinity contoured diamond ring. It was a perfect fit to the engagement band and had diamonds embedded into the wedding band that were .30 karts worth in total all together. The Emerald's in the engagement ring held important memories of moments of his relationship with Rory. Starting from the time the officially became a couple after Rory's freshman year at Yale ended in May. When the first meet in May when Rory was 15 years old and Francine had set Logan up at her escort for the October Daughters of the American revolution ball. May held important moments that Logan wanted to think about that led up to this one. But so, did many other months from the years they were friends to the moment that committed. Logan and Rory officially became an item in May of her sophomore year. While they'd had gotten together a year earlier that didn't define their relationship that first year. Rory wasn't one of many but they both had their reason for not labeling it. As Logan put the ring of her left ring finger Rory really looked at it. She wiped any opinion her mother might hold out of her mind and realized how well her boyfriend of three years and friend of 7 years really knew her. Rory considered the fact that Logan understood her in a way that Lorelai might never. Rory hated Lorelai's nicknames for her of mini me and fruit of my loin. She was sure going against Lorelai's life plan would cause an argument but for once Rory didn't care. If Lorelai choose to ask like a child, that was going to be her choice. Rory wasn't going to make Lorelai's mistakes.

"You and me, from here on out Ace," said Logan. "I'm not telling you to make and issue out of this with Lorelai. If it's going to becomes one let your mother make it that. But decisions that affect us should be talked through with each other. I know you've spent your life depending on Lorelai's opinion. I'm asking you to depend on mine without destroying things with Lorelai. May she'll destroy it herself but let her look like the child Ror."

"I am sorry Logan, and I do love you," said Rory. "I should have known that the pro/con list should have matter more that mom's damn plans especially given that it came out strongly into you favor. Despite all our mistakes and things, we had to work through to get to his point the pro/con list directed me towards saying yes. Mom had to do her own list to dissuade me that was all about some life plan I don't remember making as a young child. When you started to walk away Logan I saw what made me run after you. I had this horrible imagine of me being next generation Lorelai who ran from everything she wanted for in my case a journalism career. I love writing but that's not more important than us. For my mom building her own Inn, being a business owner caused her to run from love. She bailed on her short marriage to my dad then blamed him. She bailed on Luke when she didn't like waiting when he discovered April was his daughter and he was never told she existed until April did it herself. She also walked away from Max, my high school English teacher literally the night before their wedding. She called dad and used that as an excuse to end the engagement and everything with Max. Giving in to her would mean turning into her. I might love her but I don't respect the kind of person she been in her personal or love life."

"Ace," said Logan.

"There a lot more I want to share with you. I think I should share with you about what been going through my head since last night," said Rory. "For now, we should go before Dad or Grandma come looking for us. They the two who will be curious enough. Know this mom might react badly but I'm sure of what I said after I followed you Logan. I just needed to know that I could still have a career. Not that you wanted a trophy wife, but Grandma and Shira would love if you would push for that once this becomes public knowledge. Knowing something and hearing it from you though Logan are two very different things."

"I love you baby," said Logan. He walked to the side of Rory so he could take Rory's left hand in his. They were going to leave her family guessing for now. Lorelai was bound to cause a scene.

Logan was ok with the outcome of everything that happened over that last 15 minutes. Rory talked to him and agreed to marry him. She truly talked to him in the end, and they compromised. They were officially engaged but would hold firm about setting a wedding date until they were both ready and so that Rory had time to find a journalism job. What started out as only an offer in California, Logan now had offers from a paper in London, Boston, New York as well. This was on top of Mitchum wanting to negotiate terms that Logan would be happier with to stay at Huntzberger Publishing group to work out of Boston. Regardless of Lorelai's opinion Logan knew that he wasn't going to stand by this time and let Lorelai hurt her daughter's feelings. Logan knew Lorelai would do it simply because the life Rory saw for herself didn't match the life Lorelai saw for her.

If Rory could have picked the ring herself, she admitted that she would have picked the one Logan gave her. Rory had only told Lane about her dream ring. At some point Rory would have to ask how Logan knew what to select. She knew for a fact Logan had been showed what Lorelai had wanted Rory to get but Logan didn't think it spoke to who Rory was or who they were as a couple in and out of society. Lorelai pick showed just how little she knew her daughter.

Rory stopped Logan about 15 feet short of where her family was standing. She couldn't figure out how it was possible that Luke, Max and Chris the bulk of Lorelai major romantic mistakes could all be standing there at once. Logan turned Rory to face him.

"Ace what's the matter," said Logan speaking quickly so the group could not hear him.

"This is my graduation day," said Rory. "And mom has every romantic large mistake she's made standing right there is Max, dad and Luke. This day is supposed to be about my achievement not her failures romantically."

"We will walk the fifteen from here to them, announce our engagement," said Logan. "The attention she seeks should be put back onto you with the announcement. Even if not I'm proud of you Ace, as are all our friends. Colin, Finn and Steph all want to throw you a graduation party one that not your mother vision or Emily's."

"I'd like that," said Rory. "Do you mind holding off on sharing the next step we decide on later until we have the whole gang together?"

"No problem at all Ace," said Logan as he leaned in to kiss her. Lorelai was watching it seemed as if they had not yet spoken about Logan's proposal. She gets her child back once they did of that Lorelai was sure. After all Lorelai need some romantic assistances from Rory as far Chris, Luke and Max were concerned. They had all proposed to her a second time.

Rory and Logan walks the short remaining distance to her family. It was Rory who decided to make the announcement. "I appreciate that you all came for my graduation. I have news to share with you all. Logan and I are engaged, while I don't know what jobs offers I'll get Logan and I have agreed weather he takes the one in California will be a decision we make together. It a possibility, it's not off the table. Your opinion is not welcome mother, your advice was cruel, selfish and all about you and your view for my life. I'm not you mini me… not fruit of your loins. I am your daughter but my own individual. Dad I'm glad you found someone to watch Gigi thanks for being here. Max, and Luke I'm very surprised to see both of you but thanks for being here. Grandma, Grandpa and Dad I appreciate you all paying for Yale and the support you gave me during the semester I took off. Now we can do lunch if you're interested but Logan and I are meeting up with our friends at 5:30 tonight to share the news of our engagement.

AN: I intentionally left a cliffhanger. I wanted to pull readers in so they wonder if Lorelai even bothers to listen to a thing Rory says. This was not the story I intended to get back up today but it's the one that got completed. Updates as well as edits are coming to my other stories. The process might be slow but they are not forgotten.

Edited with Dragon on 8-9-2017 [Chapter also expanded slightly before reposting.] Chapter 2 should be up on this story tomorrow. I can't promise it will be edited yet since I going back attempted to work through all unedited chapters I have posted, but it will be up.

 _READER Please response to the question below. I try really hard to make Each story different._

 _Should Rory face a confrontation when she goes to see Lorelai in Stars Hollow the day after her graduation?_

 _Why should Lorelai be stuck on her love life mattering more than Rory's?_

 _Who should Lorelai be with Max, Luke or Chris?_

 _What should bring Rory and Logan to Boston, how should a compromised work deal with Mitchum factor in?_

 _Mitchum offers Rory and job while revealing who was really behind his editor telling her she didn't have what it took to be a journalist, what should Mitchum's offer to Rory be? Why does she accept it what advice does Logan offer make Rory feel like it the right choice?_

 _How does dinner with the Yale Gang, plus, Honor, Josh and Lane go?_

 _Does Rory cross paths with anyone from her past, as the walk by the table the same moment the news of her engagement to Logan is shared? If so should it be Dean, Tristan, or Jess? Should they voice an opinion?_

 _How should Mitchum reach out to speak to both his son and Rory? What should have cases his change of heart to consider that not everyone wanted his life style even if they were willing to be a business man?_

 _Should Mitchum have a love that Shira destroy bring news of the fact she was pregnant with honor? Should an affair with that woman resulted in Logan? Should Mitchum and Elias forced Shira to raise Logan as her own because she was unable to give Mitchum a second child?_

 _What would readers like to see happen? [I try very hard to take each story is a different direct, which is why I ask for readers input.]_

 _How does Mitchum prove that he truly turning over a new leaf and starting fresh in his relationships with Rory, Logan, Honor and Josh? Does kicking Shira to the curb finally and acknowledging his truly love factor in?_

 _Should Lane be paired with someone other than Zach if so who? [Colin, Dave R. or Finn]?_

 _Why does news of Rory's engagement leave Lindsey finally forgiving Rory [not Dean] for a one-night stand Rory knew was a mistake the moment the sex was done?_

 _How does Lindsey letting go of the past open the door making the woman friends after so much animosity?_


	2. C2: Title to come

**Chapter 2:**

 **AN: I don't have a title for this chapter… if someone has a suggestion feel free to PM me or leave it as part of the review. I would also appreciate readers willing to response to questions at the bottom of the chapters. I trying to make each story as different as a can. Finally, some mistakes might still exist, this was edited using the read back function on Dragon [A voice recognition program]. But was initially typed out by me without reading it the computer. English is my first, language however due to being an auditor learner I speak better English that write at time. If you catch huge mistakes please tell me rather than criticize. I am more than happy to fix the mistakes, it merely a matter of I don't always catch them all.**

 **R &LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L**

Rory had ridden with Logan to the restaurant that Emily and Richard Gilmore had select for lunch past the graduation ceremony. Conversation was plenty accept for Lorelai's dirty looks that got sent Rory's direction and if not toward her than towards Logan. Francine had gotten into with Emily only when they were leaving the restaurant, she was pissed that she was excluding from having a say in some big celebration of her granddaughter's college graduation.

 _"_ _Grandma Francine," said Rory. "Why don't you have complete control of Logan's and my engagement party. I trust what you will pull together even through it will be in a society appropriate context. You are my grandparent too, Grandpa Strobe is gone, Dad did pay for two years hear at Yale. But…"_

 _"_ _I appreciate that but I'd still like to do something for your graduation itself" said Francine._

 _"_ _Then what about putting heads together with Mitchum, he is doing something more quiet family and some very close friends of mine and Logan's only sort of thing," said Rory. "I'm not sure when it will be yet, he asked last night. No business people and no Shira."_

 _"_ _I can deal with that," said Francine. "I'll give him a call tonight_." Francine waited before she said the next things until everyone was out of hearing distances but Rory, Logan and Chris. While Francine knew Richard would respect her opinion, Emily would blast her for having it, mother's rights and all despite a court having decided that Lorelai's right were being hindered thus place permeate custody with Christopher and strict visitation rights with Lorelai. _"You were always a sweet Child Rory and I know I said it before but the angry you saw that day at Emily and Richard's was strictly at Lorelai. She had no right to keep you from this family, and it wasn't about protecting you from this society world Rory. She can give that speech all she wants but she was protecting her own ass for legal actions. As long as she kept us exclude no legal action could be shot against her for failure to return a minor, you, back to the custodial parent who was Chris. I can't pretend to understand what's ever gone on in Lorelai's head but you didn't first meet Logan when you were 15 Rory… you were 2 years old and Logan was four when you first meet. You and Steph were about 10 months old when your father and hers started to get you to girls together regularly. You have a whole childhood you don't know about, that Lorelai hid from you but it up to you to search out the answers. I will give you want I can, but I can't tell you how Lorelai block memories from your mind or justified lying that you spend your entire life in Stars Hollow. You were nine when Lorelai failed to return you to Chris custody, and brought the potting Shed home. You were 6 when Lorelai first gain visitation rights after angering the judge during the initial hearing. It was all about Lorelai's wants and needs, not your Rory that cost Lorelai custody of you. Her desire to be a maid and to leave free and clear of any finically or emotional support from anyone. The judge didn't think that was the right environment for you."_

 _"_ _It wasn't," said Rory. "I just have to sit with this. I'm sure I'll want to know more. But she lied to me … for 13 years she has lied bold faced lies to my face. Then she has the nerve to spend lunch sending dirty looking my way as well as Logan's. Logan and I haven't made and choices yet but Mitchum offered up both respectable deals to be at the Boston Globe, I can write while being an editor for and HPG paper. Logan will learn the ropes as CEO while heading up the Boston Globe and Mitchum has a longer-term plan… he wants Logan to lead a different life than he did. He wants, Honor, Logan, myself and whomever Honor significant other ends up being to run HPG jointly when he returns. He might even ask one of his nieces or nephews to join in the group of CEOs but he doesn't want his mistakes repeated. His mother helped his father for year to run HPG until she decided she wanted to step down and focus on family but it was her choice no one else's. I don't need or want to be a foreign correspondent. Believe me I know what mother told people the plan all my life was but all I remember saying was I wanted to be a journalist not the fleshed-out step by step plan mom bragged about."_

 _"_ _Worry about Lorelai's asinine behavior later,'" said Francine. "This is your graduation you should enjoy it. Your next step should be your choice, consulting Logan as your future husband but your choice sweetheart. The trust you and Logan place in each other now will determine the kind of future you share later."_

 _"_ _We know that thank you Francine," said Logan. "It was a topic of discussion for us surrounding what Rory took last night to sort through in her mind. Moving away from Connecticut is a big deal for her. Our friends will consist basically only as our Yale friends. We know you, Chris, Emily, Richard and Lane will visit. I will my father, sister and Grandfather. I don't know my biological mother and thankfully Dad's kicked Shira to the curb. I don't know what the finale straw was but it time he stood ground with my step mother. All I do know is Natalie is my biological mother's name and that she was the love of dad's life but he had to marry Shira as she showed up with Honor and a DNA test confirming she was there child. He had to save face of the Huntzberger name and marry the woman. But this last year there been rumors that Natalie was pregnant supposed to give birth around the time Shira showed up with Honor. Rory and I are going to peruse the life and happily ever after. We are going to hold on to that with everything. Dad might only be able to find all these years later after years of a difficult unhappy marriage. If dad and Natalie can work through the past they didn't deserve what Shira did to them, to any of us."_

Rory and Logan took off after another 15 minutes of conversation with Francine. Chris was there with the group but said very little. His first-born baby girl was all grown up, and engaged. He was happy yet still trying to wrap his mind around that fact. Rory and Logan were strongly considering Mitchum's offer they'd need to have a long honest conversation him but it was the offer that seems the most logical for both to accept with some negation attached. The Drive to New York was about two hours and thirty minutes from Yale. They were meeting their friends, plus Lane at Gramercy Tavern in the city. The restaurant had been selected by Colin, so it was no surprise it was high end and fancy. They agreed to enjoy there night as the faced a busy dad tomorrow. While decisions were still pending on Mitchum's offer to them both that had agree to meet with him in Hartford in the morning.

Logan was surprised that he and Rory were the last to arrive, the were lead to the time to find, Colin, Finn, Lane, Steph and Robert all present. Rosemary and Juliet had been invited but had pre-set plans that had been set up by their mothers. If Logan had to guess they were attempting to pick suitable husbands for their daughters. Logan and Rory followed the host over to the table filled with their friends. Little did Rory not that the next dad would expand that group as well. Thing and been tense between Lindsey Lister and her since the Dean fiasco the summer before Sophomore year at Yale. Rory wanted to know what being with someone she trusted was like, and had lost her virginity to Logan on the yacht owned by the Huntzberger's sitting in the docks in a New York port. The boys and traveled Europe the entire year before. Rory and Logan had started a no strings deal of sorts during her senior year of Chilton. They didn't definite it partly because of Logan's upcoming trip but partly because of the way things ends between Rory and Dean. Jess was attempting to throw himself into the mix but it was Logan Rory put all her trust in. At that time, she could never explain it. Francine's explanation earlier placed some clarity on that feeling five years ago.

Everyone's drink order was placed before Logan stood with Rory follow him suit. They thought it all through and their friends desire to celebrate with them. At this point Lorelai's negative point of view was being pushed aside. Rory would confront her mother about it as soon as she could. She would attempt to have an adult conversation without coming to blow with her mother over it. Francine's little history lesson however, made Rory sure without doubt that while she would attempt to make things right with Lorelai that ultimately her opinions didn't matter. Lorelai's lies took her right away to demand what came next it Rory's life, a career, love of some expectable combination of both. Rory had chosen the path of both not one over the other.

"Rory and I have to share with you all," said Logan. As he began talking Lane catch a glimpse of someone eavesdropping. At first, she thought it might be Dean but dropped that when she thought about where they were meeting. Lane would find out later that she been right in who she saw but in the moment, she dropped the thought. "Last night at the Gilmore party to celebrate Rory's graduation I proposed. After Rory took the night to sort some things out in her head. Issues her mom planted there after the ceremony in the Yale quad she agreed to marry me."

"While we don't know what jobs we are taking yet," said Rory. "Logan and I have agreed that Boston is where we are moving too. We both got the bulk of offers to choose from there. It was our best option, including offers each from Mitchum."

Lane was the first to get up, "Congratulations it about time you two," said Lane. "And you're not the only one heading towards Boston. I've gotten some offers out that way to teach music and well…."

"We are kind of all heading out there for different reasons," said Colin. "I don't want to go to the law school my father did which was Princeton their program has gone down the drain anyways."

"We at least the gang will all stay together," said Logan.

Life is Boston would bring changes that all very much needed. It would be the right path for Rory to find herself and her life path without Lorelai in her ear at every move. Emily and Richard would be concerned that Rory selected the wrong job after all they heard Lorelai brag about the plans over the years but unlike Rory that share their opinion down the road but support Rory's choice in the end on the career front. While all the happy celebration was going on steam was coming out of Dean's ears. His date Beth Evans the sister of Paul Evans and the children of Scarlett and Henry Evans once a family with strong ties to Stars Hollow before Henry opts moving his family with a promotion at his job to Chicago. Beth had been the ex that Lane had gotten the information of Dean out of in his early years of Stars Hollow. Now with her parents' divorce her mother was going back to her routes and bring her adult kids alongside of her.

"Dean, where the heck are you going," yelled Beth. "It rude to just…"

"Shove it," said Dean before storming out.

This was not what was supposed to be happening by any means. College was supposed to be the time were Rory tried life in the society world and found that Lorelai was right and that she hated it. But here tonight the woman that should one day be his future, with a stable life is Stars Hollow was announcing her engagement to the blond trust fund brat. Dean thinks he come across his path a time or to. He slammed it car door and sped off. He didn't give to shits what his parents or Beth would say about just straining her at the restaurant or the language he used as he did so. He would throw a picture frame at his bedroom wall cursing in the empty home of the foresters. His parents and sister were in Chicago visiting his grandparents for the weekend.

Following the fit in his bedroom after the ride back to Stars Hollow, Dean headed for the Gilmore home. After searching to find that Lorelai was gone he tossed a brick through Rory's bedroom window. She graduated today he assumed at least until her move this is where she would be staying. He was completely unaware of Logan having an apartment in New York. Dean was completely unaware the spend the night in New York. And he was completely unaware that Rory would not be the first person to see the mess that Babette would and she alert the town police. No one would happen to know where Lorelai was, not even the next morning when Rory came looking for her. Sookie knew were Lorelai was supposed to be but not where she actual was, she left no work with anyone.

Their evening out with friends had been fun and upbeat. Rory and Logan had talk waking up in the New York Penthouse about their plans. The agreed to speaking with Mitchum first. Following that meeting Rory would attempt to speak with her mother. These days Rory never knew what the outcome would be. But from Rory's point of view Lorelai was being beyond unfair to Logan. The comparisons to that got made, irate Rory to no end. Especially now with the back story that Francine shared a part of.

Logan had gotten Rory her typical large morning cup of coffee, before the headed out to his Porsche and made the drive from his apartment in New York city to his father's place in Hartford. Rory was truly at peace with her decision to take the next step with Logan. While she reached the conclusion of needed to try to make Lorelai understand that she wasn't the same person as her mother she be ok no matter the outcome of it. Her childhood history was dicer that even Rory was aware. She knew her parents had married young, and she knew that a divorce had been pending more than 8 years before it was granted. That the extent of what Rory knew. She assumed that she was living with Lorelai in the sticks of Stars Hollow because as the mother Lorelai had been granted primary custodial rights. This was the first from Francine that Rory was finding out that things weren't so cut and dry. Rory had also assumed that while Strobe and Francine fought Lorelai tooth and nail to see her, that Chris had flaked because of this outcome of his marriage to Lorelai.

After a drive of 2 hours and about 45 minutes Logan pulled into the long driveway of the home he'd grown up in. It was a large mansion. If you asked him or others it never felt like home since it was so large. The maid let Rory and Logan in almost immediately before directing them to Mitchum's home office. They had agreed given the fact they were here they would announce their engagement on top of the other topics they wanted to discussion with Mitchum. Logan knocked on his father's home office door before opening it.

"Come on in both of you," said Mitchum. "I have some things I want to speak to you about… some of it the offer I made both of you. Some of it is not work related." It peeked Rory and Logan interested that out of anyone Mitcchum wanted to speak about something that had nothing to do with Huntzberger Media Publishing. To Logan that seemed to be all his father ever wanted to speak about.

"Rory and I have some none work related news we want to share but that can come after," said Logan. "Rory and I have talked but before you give you some answers we want to talk through some things and clarify other things regarding all of this."

"While why don't the both of you start," said Mitchum. "Then I can clarify or we can negotiate some points if need be."

"Alright, I don't mind editing Mitchum," said Rory. "But I want to write… if I going to prove that you've start me in such a high-level position that anyone I edit I want them to know you didn't just hand this too me. I want them to know you selected be based on the work at the Yale Daily news and a nearly two-year internship for you at the Stanford Eagle Gazette. If this plan is going to work your works have got to be able to have some respect for me. Especially the ones who thought that might get a chance at this opening."

"I will learn the ropes but I don't want to be thrown into the deep end," said Logan. "I'd like to start by taking charge of a single paper, the Boston Globe. I will travel with you sometimes, Rory is will two also given that you see the two of us with honor and someone else take control of HPG when you retire. But I want to get me feet wet and get comfortable of being in charge. For me I think it would help to oversee one paper and slow build things up from that. I know it not what grandpa had you do but…"

"Your compromising Logan between what I want and what you were fighting for only a month ago," said Mitchum. "You both want to write at times that fine. I actual agree with Rory that will gain the employee respect to see the both of you doing that not just acting in management roles. So, each of you is welcome to write your own articles as you wish, they can be edited through me or through someone else on the Boston Globe editing staff. As for you Rory you're a decent journalist but one heck of an editor. Your business acumen it what makes me feel that the management side of journalism is more your strength but you need writing skills still to be able to pull that off. I fore see both of you need to take some business course at some point but HPG will pay for those and I don't think the next year or so is the time to focus on those. Learn the jobs and learn the company in the end that will suit you more than the three course the board will eventually demand all of you have, Honor will require more given she didn't major in business or journalism at Brown. "

"When would you need us in Boston," asked Rory.

"I'd like you there by the first of next week, Monday," said Mitchum. "You just graduated so I understand that you might have some loose ends to tie up. You might even need to make Lorelai understand your choice you will have some time for that. I stayed quiet when Shira meddled because Rory I wanted you to succeed it was clear you had a passion for this work. But at the same time, you see all over the place with what you wanted to do once you held that degree. With time, I saw the reason was because Lorelai was stuck on only one field of journalism being the route you should peruse. You on the other had tried hard to keep your options open for the right choice. Then you beat out Paris to be editor of the daily news that when I saw you blossom. You still work, you still held a passion but you true passion showed with the business side of the field. There nothing in the world wrong with that Rory. You can have both."

Rory and Logan were shocked by the candied nature of the conversation that was occurring with Mitchum. Both of them were surer about how the deal on paper looked now that they could talk to Mitchum face to face about it. Mitchum ran through so other details which were factors that weren't of concern to Rory and Logan and the attempted to make their choice. They weren't hung up on those elements of the job. The factors that did worry them both Mitchum put them at easy about by compromising.

"Now while the board need to pull contracts together, I'm assuming this conversation help you make you finale choices," said Mitchum.

"Yes," said Rory. "I'll take the features editor position at the Boston Globe. "

"If you mean it that I can learn by taking control of a single paper than my answer is yes," said Logan. "About returning to HGP. I promised grandpa if I could hash some things out with you I'd give it honest hard consideration."

"We in agreement it will take the board two days to pull together the contracts so that it on the business front for now," said Mitchum. "As you both know I kicked Shira out and filed for divorce back in April. It given me a lot of time to think. I barely know your or Honor, Logan. I realized that when dad and I agree to make the effort to get to know Rory before making assumption the way your step mother Shira did. The truth of the matter is I didn't marry Shira for love. I not convinced Shira's actual Honor biological mother and I know for a fact she's not you're. These last few years I've paid closer attention to Honor and there are things in both of you that remained me so much of Natalie. There's no question that Natalie is your mother Logan but I feel there is a question about Honor. Had I seen it sooner, you and honor would have grown up in a much happier family. Natalie McCrae, Colin's aunt, has always been the love of my life. I expect when Natalie got pregnant with you should have been when a gained a back bone and kicked Shira out. I can't tell you why I didn't. But I am hoping now that I've finally pushed Shira out of all of our lives that Natalie and I can find some kind of happiness now that should have been years ago. So, I am proposing we do family dinners every other week. Boston's close so one week can be out in Hartford a month and one week a month, Honor, Dad and I can come out you're and Rory's way in Boston. "

"My Gilmore grandparents what to keep up with the Friday night dinners, in some fashion," said Rory. "They seem to think I owe them for everything from paying for Yale because mom inherited money and her Inn was successful enough that I could get finical ad to choosing to let dad pays for the last two years of Yale with things got heated between the grandparents and I because mom ran to the with the tough love routine. Francine, feels like mom stole a lot of time from her and dad in getting to know me when Dad was supposed to because of a court hearing being my primary care guardian so she wants family dinners as well. So, we might have to find a way to combine the ones in Hartford at least."

"Leave it to me," said Mitchum. "I'll speak with Francine Hayden. There shouldn't be much problem pulling her on board with all that is occurring. As for Richard, I will lay it out there about how selfish Emily is being if the need for it arises. Otherwise I will be place before him the option if he wants family dinners to continue. I know this doesn't account for Lorelai however I feel that I would leave it up to Richard for to lay it out for Lorelai that she a part of this new plan or uninvolved in family weekend dinners period. That she won't be demand separate Gilmore time and including Rory and excluding Logan. If at some point you two make the choice to do something with Lorelai in stars hollow that will be your call not Lorelai's."

"I appreciate that," said Rory. "Someone needs to oversee removing my mother from her high horse. Based on what Francine told me yesterday which is much so I assume not the complete story. My mother is damn lucky that she free and not behind bars for parental kidnapping for failure to I forget the term Grandma Francine mentioned now. Someday I'll be ready to dig for the truth but I need to let it sink in the little I know now. Also, are Honor and Elias around Logan and I have news we want to share with the whole clan."

"Head on out to the parlor," said Mitchum. "I'll track the two down and then meet the both of you in there."

Mitchum wasn't gone more than 10 minutes before he joined his son and Rory. Honor and Elias were immediately behind him entering the room. Honor stood while Mitchum and Elias opted to sit down. Logan's arm remained about Rory's waist. Rory's left hand was behind Logan's back so no one could see her engagement ring.

"Rory and I are officially engaged as of yesterday," said Logan. "We don't know when we will set a specific wedding date yet. This step is just a day old. We both want to get settled in Boston and in our jobs. But a wedding is forth comings."

"Congratulations," said Mitchum. He suspected that something was up when Logan wanted to work through things with him whether he returned to HPG or not. Mitchum had a hard time of showing it but he loved both his children. He felt a strong connection to Logan because of Natalie but he didn't love Honor any less.

"Welcome to the Huntzberger clan," said Elias. "This family could use fresh breath of air such as you Rory."

"Yeah, family a sister," said Honor. "It's about time you make an honest woman out of this girlfriend of yours baby brother."

Mitchum asked the cook to whip up something for an early family lunch. This was a fresh start, and his children as well as Rory were giving him a chance to provide he not the ass the society see him. The lunch went smooth and it was the first step to a longer process. Mitchum knew just like with Natalie things wouldn't change overnight. But he starts with the truth that Natalie deserved about what her father did and why Mitchum raised their son, while her father told her the baby had been put up for adoption. Mitchum didn't think much of Natalie's father then or now because of what he did to his own child. Mitchum could admit the was no perfect parent but even at his worst, he didn't see himself as bad and the stunts Natalie's father pulled on her in attempt to force a marriage that still never happened.

Following lunch, Logan handed his car key's to Rory as she made her way out to Stars Hollow. Logan decide to stay behind and just spend some time with Mitchum. Learning to be a father and son would be a process for the two men, but in Rory's mind today was a good first step towards that. The thirty-minute drive landed Rory at her mother's house as Tom and a crew of constructions working were fixing the window that had received the brink thrown through it. Because the house was empty at the time no one knew that Dean was the culprit.

"Babette," said Rory. "Where's my mom?"

"I haven't seen her today sugar," said Babette. "But she came home from your graduation pissed yesterday. Might you have any reason why?

"Oh, I believe I know why," said Rory. "In the world, according to Lorelai it wrong that I'm engaged. It's wrong that I see a path where a career and love can take the next step in my life all at the same time. She doesn't like the fact that grown up Rory sees a middle ground in the life plan were no choice need to be made and both avenues of life can be perused."

"Give it some time sugar," said Babette. "If I would hazard a guess, this is more about jealousy that anything. Regardless of the word that come out of her mouth. But I'm happy for you. You deserve all this Rory. But what next outside your engagement to Logan?"

"While we will be moving to Boston by this weekend," said Rory. "And both Logan and I just hashed out agreement with Mitchum to take jobs at the Boston Globe. I'll be working as a feature's editor with the opening to write when I wish. Logan is being placed in charge of the overall operations of the Boston Globe. Mitchum opted to make a real effort that Logan can have a different life than him so when Mitchum retires… Logan, Honor, and myself will be taken over control of HPG as a joint unit so no one person is stressed and we can all have personal lives better that what he did. Mitchum realizes his mistakes as a human and a parent."

Rory waited for about 15 minutes before walking through town and stopping and places that Lorelai would normally go. Her last stop would be the Dragon fly Inn. Even if Lorelai wasn't there chances were possible Sookie might have a clue as to wear she actual was or so Rory hoped. Rory need to make Lorelai understand that as people grew up dreams changed for all different reasons. For Rory, her dreams that Lorelai bragged so much about changed for the right ones. At the age of 9 Rory could possible fathom finding the man she would spend the rest of her life with in college, nor being engaged at 22. But life has it own set of surprises and sometimes those are well worth the change to the plan such as the one Rory supposedly created as a child.

"Sookie, "said Rory as she walked into the kitchen. "Look I know in mom convoluted mind somehow she seems to think she has the right to be angry. By career plan in no put on hold it just alter to include the person I love most in this world other than mom. Working at a paper is still important to me. But I can't be mom, I can put so much focus on work that I screw up every relationship I ever had. Logan supports my desire to work, as does Mitchum and Logan's grandfather. The only person was against it was Logan's step mother Shira and well Mitchum kicked her to the curb and is divorcing her."

"I really don't know where Lorelai is," said Sookie. "She is supposed to be at an in conventions in New York City but she never registered once arriving this morning. As for the life plan your right just because Lorelai in love with the idea of keeping you attached at the hip and as Gilmore girls' duo for more years doesn't mean it the right things for you Rory. You must alter that original plan how it best for you. The way I see it is that if you don't give up your career to be a trophy wife than any career choice you make takes that plan into some form of altered consideration. How are things on the job front?"

"While, Logan and I move to Boston on Saturday," said Rory. "Both of us got a lot of offers in the air. But after pro/con lists a very long conversation with Mitchum, Logan's opted to take over as head of the Boston Globe. Meanwhile, I will be taking over as editor of the features section of the Boston Globe. Mitchum's allowing me the freedom to write whenever I choose to do so… and ultimately someday…. Logan, his sister Honor and myself will jointly run Huntzberger Publishing Group Conglomerate. All three of us will have to take business course one day but it a career move that gives me the kind of success that a 9-year-old me could never have wrapped my mind around. But it right Sookie."

Dean and been standing by the door to the kitchen and slammed it open in the moment of quiet during the conversation. Neither Sookie nor Rory could believe what they heard next. Dean said, "Who the hell have you become Rory? The person I love would know that blondie was a college fling and that it was time to come home now that you graduated that you could find a journalism career and we could finally start over."

Meanwhile out in New York…

Lorelai had done some digging until she found the offer from Hugo. She left him a message that he'd finally returned, but it also left Lorelai pissed. Hugo Gray wasn't going to take Lorelai's word about Rory decision to accept his job offer on the campaign trail. She was strewing when she left a ranting message for an unknown female.

"Excuse me," said the blond who bumped into Lorelai on accident as Lorelai wasn't watching were she was going. "I couldn't help but over hear your side to that conversation. My name is Odette Desmarais. Given that you seem to know Logan Huntzberger maybe you can tell me where I could find him? Are joint friends of Colin and Finn have refused to give up where he is."

"It would be may please," said Lorelai. Feeling like her cruel plan was back on track. However, in her own mind it wasn't a cruel plan. Christopher and others however would blast her for it once she was caught red handed in action.

 **R &LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L R&LR&LR&LR&LR&LR&L**

 **Questions to Readers**

 _What should Lorelai's plan be now that she has sent Odette in Logan's direction hope to put an end to Rory & Logan's relationship permanently? Who should catch Lorelai in the middle of this planning process?_

 _How should Natalie response to the truth of her father handing her son over to Mitchum's care to be raised by Shira while ordering Mitchum that he could not tell Natalie the truth?_

 _After family dinners with Mitchum begin what should set Mitchum off on Lorelai? [With Shira out of the picture for the sake of his adult children, Mitchum begins to see Rory even per marriage as part of his family]._

 _Who should uncover the fact that Lorelai's not only lied to Rory about her childhood but actively hide facts from her daughter?_

 _Should Dean have a next move when he runs into Rory in Boston while catching up with his ex now friend Beth from Chicago but who is in grad school at Boston? Should Lindsey have anything to say about Dean's poor behavior? Should Rory have a run in face to face with Dean while looking for an not finding Lorelai?_

 _Where should Lindsey and Finn's relationship stand, new and forming or getting more series?_

 _How should Odette and Robert come face to face and realize that if they do things quick but right they could share what Rory and Logan have but get their parents off their back at the same time in a respectable match?_

 _Whom should Lorelai have waiting in the wings to be the mother approved new boyfriend for Rory?_

 _How should Rory uncover the deception that Lorelai pulled on her all her life? That Chris was her father and legal guardian and that Lorelai barely have visitations rights and basically just didn't return Rory to Chris one day and ran off to Stars Hollow? How long should Rory learn it took Chris to find them? What reason does Chris give that Rory fully understands why Chris never perused legal action against Lorelai?_

 _What the first background readers would like on Mitchum and Natalie [Mitchum college lover/love of his life/ Logan's real mother?] Should Shira have in fact kidnapped Honor as a baby after losing the baby Mitchum did get her pregnant with should that be the factor that finally opens Mitchcum's eyes to ending the marriage?_

 _Who should Jess be with?_

 _Who should Honor be with?_

 _Who should be willing to look past Lorelai's stunts to stand by her even when Rory blasts Lorelai for all the things she took from her [Rory]?_

 _Should Shira & Lorelai have a side relationship plus their men despite Mitchum leaving her thus basically Shira having two long time affairs?_

 _How should Dave re-enter Lane's life, and what should bring Lane to Boston on a more permeate base with the Yale gang?_

 _Should Lane have remained in New Haven after the fight with her mom in S4, while not specifically attending Yale but finding a apartment shared with Paris and Rory? Then later shared with Paris and Doyle or should Rory and Logan have found something beyond a loft?_

 _Should I do a prequel to cover the college years? What kind of title should got to the squeal?_

 _Should Lorelai have left Chris [married] when she went into labor with Rory, should her attempt to run follow Rory's birth be the factor that cost her custody since she didn't hold the right to take off and exclude Chris from her daughter's life?_

 _Should the reason Lorelai failed to return Rory be partly that she blamed Chris for the way the judge viewed her? Should Chris have stalled the divorce because of Lorelai's actions with Rory when Rory was 9?_

 _Should the prequel being with the events of Rory Debutante Ball than jump forward in time to College?_

 ** _Notices to Readers: More than Just Enough, This I Promise You, our time is now and Beyond all truth and Reason are on hold for the moment. My brother is editing chapters of these stories for me. He just got word he needs to go out of town for work. So, they will be updated when I get the chapters back from him. More than just enough does have one update that will come before it put on hold. I have two editing suggestions from mcc0313 to look at before posting. Please be patient I will get back to these stories._**


	3. C3: Meddler and Path's Crossing

Chapter 3: Meddler and Paths crossing

Lorelai lived with the false impression that she had the right to control Rory's choices and future. She was pissed when she encountered Rory's voice mail but left the message about a job offer that required an immediate reply. That Rory needed to listen to her and accept with job, with no real facts. Lorelai walked back over to Odette. She confirmed some facts from what people in Stars Hollow had overheard Rory say about Logan's whereabouts.

"Logan will be in Boston, as of Saturday," said Lorelai. "I know he was stopping by his father's earlier today but I can't promise you he'd still be there. Your best bet would be to get to Boston ahead of him. That way when he gets there you can speak with him immediately. Since your situation sounds time sensitive."

"Thank you, I think," Said Odette. "You are correct that meet him in Boston is the best option."

Lorelai continued to leave out the fact that her daughter was still happily with Logan. Lorelai was banking on the job opportunity and the arrival of Odette to be the final straw for Logan and Rory. Once she separated them then she could meddle with Rory's mind again and retrieve her mini me. Lorelai didn't see any of her behavior as wrong, overbearing or even controlling. In Lorelai's mind, she was being a good parent.

Meanwhile back out in Hartford

Logan looked across the room at his father, now seemed to be his opening, "Dad I know taking about my biological mother Natalie McCrae has been hard for you. But I want to know more about her. If I'm lucky someday maybe

our paths will cross but I'd like to you what you can tell me about her."

"It is hard to talk about Logan," said Mitchum. "Partly because her brother blames me for our family not being together. He has no clue the threats I was up against from Shira. He has no clue that I stayed put to protect your sister Honor and to protect you from threats made his own father, your maternal grandfather. Natalie never married the man Allen McCrae set her up with but he still made sure his threats remained valid to keep me apart from Natalie. Also from Natalie finding out about your whereabouts. Natalie loved you very much Logan from the start, and when she told me about you if it had just been me than my marriage to Shira would have been out the window. I still love Natalie to this day so I would have married her. But Honor existed. Shira threatened to run with Honor if I divorced her so I'd never find your sister."

"Ok, that tell me the history of why mom was never around," said Logan. "But what is she actual like…"

"She is sweet, there are elements of her personality that I see in Rory," said Mitchum. "I always found Rory to be a good match for you because of the ways she reminded me of Natalie. Natalie is bright Logan and she wanted more from her life than being a trophy wife. I was fine with Natalie's desire to work. She's smart and she a lawyer, she had to go out on her own because Allen had no interest in involving her in the family firm. But Natalie became a successful lawyer despite all that. Last, I know she splits time between Boston and Hartford in the firm she is now a partner and part owner of as she worked her way to the top. There are just some things that its better Natalie tell you herself Logan. Make an effort to track her down once you get settled in Boston. You're an adult Logan, Allen's pasted away last year. There not threat he can hold over any of us any longer. Natalie was devastated when Allen took you from her at the hospital with a social worker present set to place you into the adoption system."

"Did you or do you love her still dad," asked Logan.

"Natalie is the love of my life Logan," said Mitchum. "Had there been a way to protect Honor … had there been a way to appease Allen all at once I would have married her. You and Honor would have had a mother. Whether the truth would have been uncovered earlier there is no way to say. But I am looking into the truth now about who Honor's birth mother was, I now know for a fact Shira couldn't have birthed her."

"When and where will we do the first bi-weekly family Friday night dinner," said Logan.

"To appease Emily and make her see that she's truly being still including and getting time with Rory I was thinking the first one is best here in Hartford," said Mitchum. "I was thinking Honor could help me host it. Francine's on board. And for at least this first dinner, Emily believes we need to include Lorelai. If Lorelai crosses any lines this first Friday night that Emily's fine excluding her. But Emily feels we need to give Lorelai a chance to prove us all wrong."

"She won't," said Logan. "I get Emily's logic but in the three years I've been with Rory she never given me a chance. She encouraged Jess to break us up. She encouraged things that would come between me and Rory. Rory caught on to the antics and turned all the suggestions down. She banked on things continuing to work out with the Stanford Eagle Gazette internship after Shira's mess was cleaned up. After the editor got kicked the curb and was out of a job."

"I get where you're coming from," said Mitchum. "And I get Rory being fed up with her mother's actions. But if the rest of us want to stay on Emily's good side we need to appease her this once. Let Emily see for herself the way Lorelai behaves. Letting Emily experience Lorelai's attempts to control Rory is a sure-fire way to get Emily let go of things more quickly. Richard trusts Rory's word but he can't convince Emily she is asking for too much. "

Back at the Dragon fly Inn

"Leave Dean," said Sookie. "You were not invited and you have no business including yourself into this private conversation with Rory and I. There is nothing that need done here at the Inn maintenance wise. That means you have no business here."

"I sorry to disappoint Sookie, but Lorelai left me a message about sinks including the kitchen one that need fixing," said Dean. "So, I'm not going anywhere."

"Lorelai is not here Dean," said Sookie. "There is no maintenance needed. If Lorelai says otherwise upon her return then you welcome to follow through on said work. But until Lorelai's back I'm in charge. You help nor service is needed."

"Go away Dean and leave me alone," said Rory. "I don't like you and I don't trust you. Sookie I just going to leave. We can talk more later."

Rory walked out of the Inn. She made it to the gazebo in the middle of Stars Hollow when she nearly collided with Lindsey, Deans ex-wife and her former friend.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry," said Rory. "Not just because I wasn't watching where I was going. I know the story Dean gave you that night of my mom's inn opening. I won't lie and say it didn't almost happen. He wanted me until he figured out I wasn't a virgin. I hadn't been since I was 16 years old. When he realized he wouldn't be my first everything he stalked out of the room. Sure, he continued to try again, but I'd started moving on with Logan. He was my best friend since child hood. Then mom took physical custody of me despite my father having legal custody of me. So, Logan and I lost contact from the time I was 9 until just before my 16th birthday. He was back daily in my life for about five months before mom, force him out again. Two years later with my high school graduation, Logan was back again. We agreed to no strings. I had a difficult year as a senior because of Jess and Dean. Logan had never committed so he wanted to build a relationship between us slowly. We started out basically as friendship with benefits with the goal focused on working toward a committed relationship. Logan and I are engaged now. If I accidently encouraged Dean in any way for his actions that led to your divorce I do apologize for that Lindsey."

"I appreciate that," said Lindsey. "But Dean was cheating on me. Even if there wasn't follow through with you. He was cheating on me with others. The marriage would have ended without any helping hand from you. Dean, lied to me. And he used the attempt to get into you bed to do it. But I've blamed Dean solely for a while now. I want to rebuild our friendship Rory. I never should have listen to Dean Senior year and ended it. Maybe if I listen to the doubt in my head about his request we wouldn't have waited all this time to talk or to try to make the past right Rory. You moved on and I respect that fact that you considered that as the reason you didn't give Dean what he wanted that night. I apology for accusing you of follow though you didn't have. At the time mom believe if Dean was coming clean about cheating he'd be honest about who it was with. I realize now he never going to reveal his mistresses."

"He probably won't," said Rory. "He was just at the Dragon fly… he apparently saw me at a New York restaurant last night. He lost it on me today because he overheard Logan and I announce our engagement to Lane and our friends.

"I'm ready to move forward from that mess. I mean, you know about Finn and me… we've been civil since you found out about that relationship. But this helped because I'm finally ready to trust someone again. Clearing the air with you Rory helped me realize that if he wants to take that step than I'm ready to consider it."

"Good for you Lindsey," said Rory. "Can I offer you some advice… if Finn wants to help you go through school don't just turn down the offer. I know you never went to college Lindsey. Not because you didn't want to but it was finically not an option for you. Don't turn down your change to do it now… it's never too late."

Four days Later in Boston

The entire time that Lorelai was MIA, Rory took the opening and with the help of Lane and Lindsey got all her stuff packed and moved out of the Stars Hollow home. Finn and Robert meet up with the girls, and got most of Rory's boxes packed into the back of Finn's SUV. Lane took some to her place to ship them to Rory in a few days. Rory left some in her own car that would be going on to the moving truck. Her and Logan stayed in Hartford the remaining days with Mitchum. Rory and Logan had been leaving the café following a lunch with Colin. They had signed their contracts that morning. Both would start their new jobs on Monday.

The group of them had been walking down the street back toward the Boston Globe when a voice called out… "Colin, I never expected to see you here back in Boston," said Natalie. As she finished she looked up instantly she knew the blond had to be her and Mitchum's son.

"I'm starting law school at Harvard come fall," said Colin. "This is my best friend Logan and his fiancé Rory. Rory and Huntz this is my Aunt, Natalie McCrae."

That brought Logan to attention as he looked up. He could see similarities between him and Natalie immediately like he could himself an Mitchum. "It's nice to meet you," said Logan. He was trying to figure out what to say now that he was face to face. He wasn't going to shy away from getting to know her. He'd promised Mitchum he'd do the exact opposite. But at the same time what did one say to the mother they'd never met.

"It nice you meet you Ms. McCrae…" said Rory. "I suspect you know my father, as you are partners with him in Hayden, McCrae and Lundgren Law firm. My father happens to be Christopher Hayden."

"Your father talks about you a lot," said Natalie. "It's nice to put a face to a name. And Logan look I don't know what you know, how much your …. What Colin did you call him Huntz?"

"Yes," said Colin. "Why does that make any kind of difference?"

"It makes a difference because Logan's the baby your grandfather took from me and supposedly place into the adoption system. But calling him Huntz means that Mitchum's had custody of him all these years and…"

"Listen," said Logan. "We should talk and…" Logan stopped Rory's phone wouldn't stop ringing. She answered it but without a word hung up sending the single to Lorelai she didn't want to talk.

"I sorry," said Rory. "I don't mean to be rude. But I couldn't take the content ringing any longer. I know my maternal grandmother thinks I need to be more forgiving but right now to many lies exist. Too much damage has been created by my mother. Her lack of support is astounding. But I realize it must be hard for a mother like you who's own father took her child way for his own self reasons. And you don't need to hear my messed-up childhood. "

"You know the coffee shops around here better than I do," said Logan. "Pick one, let me just call so my father knows we won't be back to the Globe today."

"Make the call," said Natalie.

"What a minute here," said Colin. "My best friends of twenty-one years just happens to be the son grandpa took away from you making him my cousin."

"Welcome back to the group there Colin," said Natalie. "And yes, it's a long-complicated mess. Clearly there are some matters that I need to set straight with Mitchum then next time I'm in Hartford. But none of that matters right now I want to catch up with you, get to know Rory and my son. So why don't we just leave it at that for now."

"Fine," said Colin. "I guess your right Aunt Natalie." Colin didn't like to give up when he was interested in starting inquisitions. Logan returned about 10 minutes after he left.

"Dad apparently knows you well," said Logan. "But I ask you to consider something, Shira didn't raise me. Dad sent me to boarding school in order to prevent that… when I was around… and when dad wasn't it was Grandpa Elias or the Nanny who's care I was left in. Dad made all the choices in my best interest because he felt they would benefit my half-sister honor was well. Dad's left Shira permanently. I get you might be pissed off at him and maybe what he can share with you will take time before the angry wears off but you need to hear him out. He was always up front with me about things since I've been old enough to understand. I realize things might not smooth out overnight but you need to give dad a chance to try to make them right."

"I'll think about it Logan, but he kept us apart," said Natalie.

"I will say this much hearing him out will help," said Logan. "Elias will and can confirm most of the info dad will give you. But matters weren't as cut and dry as you might believe them too be. I'll admit for a long while things were rocky between dad and I and that had nothing to do with not knowing you. I felt a loss of control the closer college came to be a reality which meant the Huntzberger destiny was kicking in. There were times I gave dad a really hard time just because I realized I could but then Rory's graduated Chilton. Chris located me, I had traveled Europe for a year. When Chris found me, Rory gave me a sense of meaning outside the pre-ordained destiny of being the next heir to Huntzberger Publishing Group Collegemate. I started to find the different between the heir to the destiny and me as a person. When that happened respected began to happen between Dad and me. Dad took time to accept Rory but that was mostly because of rumors heard about Lorelai. But even as it was a learning process dad was kind to her, unlike Shira the only times she was around were family dinners and even then, her appearances were rare. "

"Your right Logan I'm pissed at Mitchum," said Natalie. "Right now I feel I have the right to be. But when I do go to speak with him I'll try to hear him out. Maybe I don't know everything. Right now, all I see is having lost 24 years of being in your life, maybe my father's more responsible than I know for that but I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to get to know you and spends some time with you and Rory here… with your cousin Colin as well."

"I can do that …" said Logan. "I ask you to consider one more thing. Dad wants to do family dinners. The tense marriage he had with Shira, leaving me at boarding, with Grandpa Elias or with Nannies through the years took its toll on him getting to know Honor and I the way he wished he could have. The way he knows he should have, he gave us everything but wasn't always present. He is working on that now through starting with bi-weekly family dinners. Two Fridays a month, one of them here in Boston and one of them in Hartford. Considering joining some of those for me. You don't have to come to the ones in Hartford if you don't choose too. "

They walked into the coffee house as Logan put that last request out to Natalie. She heard what her son was saying but without all the facts it was hard to let go of what she assumed occurred all those years ago. She only knows her father arrived with a social worker took Logan away and that her father planned to put him into the adoption system. Not knowing how Logan ended up with his father. Not knowing how truly involved Shira was in Logan's life and not knowing why Mitchum would keep it from her all these years made an honest answer to Logan difficult at this point. All Natalie could see what she was deprived of being a part of all this time.

"Dad's never stopped loving you Natalie," said Logan. "In 26 years dad has never stopped loving you. Anything more it needs to come from him. Right now as a mother who didn't get to see her son grow up you might think there isn't a single explanation in the world that can make you forgive him. But…"

"My father held legal custody of me Natalie but from the point of three months post my 9th birthday to the day I left for Yale I lived with my mother," said Rory. "I lived in a controlling house full of lies, where my mother tried to maneuver my father out of the picture. The little Mitchum's told Logan and me… the position he was in was quite different from the mess I grew up in. I'm a Hayden set to inherit the Hayden Billon's after I turn 23 years old. I have a father who I've only had the freedom to know these last couple of years at college the way I should because 18 meant mom lost control of those choices for me. She tried to continue to manipulate but I was done falling for it. There is a lot that can't change between you and Mitchum overnight but when he tells you what information he can provide you with, realize that my situation was far worst. I would have been better off with my father parenting solely like the courts stated should have occurred. I have a mother who can't and couldn't release control to the point of calling me mini me and attempting to force me into a middle-class life she approved of not what makes me happy. It's only now I've realize I have to make my choice for me and stop caring about her opinion. It's the only way I can be happy."

AN: Rory telling Natalie her history with Lorelai will have a point to help out Natalie once she feels she has all the facts. Right now she feel deceived by Mitchum, but the real person who deceived her she can't confront any more.

 **Questions to readers**

 _How should Rory screwed up childhood because of manipulative Lorelai help Natalie come to terms once she feel that Mitchum come completely clean with her?_

 _Why did Natalie find to be angry at the actual person she could confront rather than the person she couldn't?_

 _Is Allen really dead or did he go into hiding knowing with Logan being an adult he no longer has control over the situation?_

 _What Natalie's breaking point of accepting Mitchum's offer of starting fresh?_

 _What stipulations does Natalie have and as long as Mitchum agrees to those she agrees to rebuild their relationship of the past?_

 _How does Mitchum's recent suspicions that Honor is Natalie's as well and Mitchum coming clean about the fact he can provide help Natalie prove that Mitchum's being completely up front with all the information he can provide even in regard to Allen's actions placing Logan in his care?_

 _What should be Lindsey's next move? Does she take Rory's advice at college is never too late of an option?_

 _Natalie decides to go to the first Hartford family dinner for Logan's sake initially but how does seeing Mitchum lay into Lorelai help Natalie understand that Mitchum really won't allow Shira to raise Logan as Logan told her was the case?_

 _What kind of insight as friend a colleague does Chris provide from his own situation created by Lorelai help Natalie realize the depth of the betrayal of her father?_

 _Natalie and Andrew don't get alone, what is the deal between brother and sister? Does Natalie blame Andrew for his lack of parenting Colin and spending all his time finding news wives and on the business front that Natalie feels she should have been included on?_

 _In C4 how should the meeting between Natalie, Logan, Rory and Colin continue?_

 _Does Colin finally include himself more in the conversation after his reaction of being stunned by facts?_

 _How does seeing Lorelai controlling parenting style help Natalie feel blessed that her son ended up being a decent mix of her personality and Mitchum's?_

 _What does Natalie give Rory credit for where Logan's concerned that Mitchum had a hand in helping as well?_

 _What finally allows Natalie to stop running from the love she still has for Mitchum? What stops her from hiding behind her angry despite her letting Mitchum know that still have to start over that can't just pick up where they left off?_

 _How does Andrew react to the starling information that Colin provides as to why Mitchum never choose his family over Shira?_

 _What's Odette's Story?_

 _The conversation of Lindsey and Rory how does it help re-open the door to the friendship that Dean shut the door on the minute he began to date Lindsey senior year of high school?_

 _What is Colin and Lane's story? Does Natalie have any clue to her nephew's love life?_

 _When Odette realizes she been shanghaied by Lorelai why is Robert the next most responsible solution for her? Is actual in love with him [Robert]?_

 _What would readers like to see that not been mentioned?_

 _AN 2: More updates are on their way through out this week. I had some of these chapters done but not edited this weekend. I work one more day before having three days off. So if the next update isn't until Wends that would be why. I do have C4 started but needs so opinions of reader so please answer the questions in the review… New Chapter 1 as well as Chapter 2 on Our time is now is written by not edited. Love's goanna be free , its goanna be real should be up Tuesday… Love I'm Goanna Stand by You and You're the first, my last, my everything have started but not completed chapters. And Love's separate souls unified connected… I am working on a chapter but its not likely to be up until next week. The remaining story of me outside those are on hold most of them are waiting for my brother to edit chapters for me… one of them I have to edit all the chapters in and am adding some minor details to it [Beyond all Truth and Reason I am editing myself and adding some detail that story should be off hold by 8/31/17. I have the next chapter written but what written require minor fleshing out of earlier details in the first couple of chapters. I'm Better with you is on hold due to lack outline remaining to move past C2… the other stories all have chapters being edited by my brother and he is out of town thus the wait for the update and hold on the stories._


End file.
